


Kyoutani vs. The (Teddy) Bear

by augustgreatsword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kyoutani is Kyoutani, Kyoutani naturally swears, M/M, Post-Canon, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, college student iwaizumi hajime, let him fucking live, there is some kind of narrator, they're both gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Shit's rough. Have a teddy bear.(Or: Kyoutani has a thought to show some affection to his stressed out boyfriend.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Kyoutani vs. The (Teddy) Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> this had no beta and very little proof reading which I will regret later but enjoy!

Kyoutani is nervous. 

Which is dumb.

Kyoutani doesn’t get nervous.

Nope.

Never.

Not for anyone or anything.

…

Unless.

Unless that person is Iwaizumi.

Which is totally dumb if you think about it. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi have been dating for months now, so there’s not anything to be nervous about. It’s not like Kyoutani is thinking about like proposing to Iwaizumi or some shit that’s serious.

Kyoutani is facing a different animal today.

A bear.

Okay, so it’s a bear _plushie_ but that’s just getting technical. Though if you ask Kyoutani he might prefer facing off against an actual bear than do this.

He’s looking at a medium brown bear plushie. Like some lovestruck idiot. Which he _isn’t_ thank you very much. 

It’s just.

Okay maybe he does give a fuck or two about his boyfriend. Go fuck a cactus or some shit.

Anyway.

Iwaizumi has had it rough lately by Kyoutani’s estimate. Not sleeping right, stressing about classes, and not sending Kyoutani as many pictures of dogs that he finds on his runs. So Kyoutani had a plan to fix that.

Okay fine.

Kyoutani has a plan to give Iwaizumi a plushie _that he totally didn’t spray with his body spray_ , so that Iwaizumi would have something to hold when shit got rough.

So after taking the longest possible way to Iwaizumi’s dorm, Kyoutani texts Iwaizumi that he’s outside waiting for him.

And Kyoutani insists that he waited for a year but Iwaizumi will point out that it was only three minutes.

“What brings you here? Is everything okay?” Iwaizumi asks. He looks tired - too tired.

“You. Obviously,” Kyoutani says. “It’s not like I go here yet or anything.”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, let’s head up.” Iwaizumi opens the door to the dorm building and holds it open for Kyoutani, noticing the backpack as he walk past. “Planing on staying over?”

“Yeah. It’s a long weekend remember?” Kyoutani reminds him. 

“Oh. Right.”

Kyoutani sees that there’s no one around and takes Iwaizumi’s hand. Which he perfectly capable of doing whenever he damn well wants to.

Iwaizumi is flattered by this and brings Kyoutani’s hand up so he can kiss it.

Which naturally causes Kyoutani to blush so bad that even his ears are red. 

Iwaizumi smiles softly at seeing Kyoutani blush and opes the door to his room, letting Kyoutani in first. “Yanno your bag looks a little more stuffed today.”

“Yeah, well. Maybe it is,” Kyoutani quips. “Maybe there’s extra shit this time.”

“Are ya gonna tell me what that would be?” Iwaizumi asks patiently, not at all bothered by Kyoutani’s…Kyoutani-ness.

“Maybe but you gotta close your eyes and keep ‘em that way,” Kyoutani says, not in any way feeling nervous at all.

Iwaizumi smiles and closes his eyes. “Yanno you better not leave me alone. That would be rude.”

“After I just walked for twenty minutes? I’m sleeping on your bed first,” Kyoutani says as he gets out the teddy bear and walks over to Iwaizumi. He takes a deep breath and says “you can open.”

Iwaizumi opens his eyes and is surprised to see the teddy bear. To see _Kyoutani_ holding the teddy bear.

“Look. Shit’s been fucked lately,” Kyoutani starts while he still has enough of whatever it is that is letting him talk right now. “Like super fucked. You’re not sleeping or eating right, you aren’t goin’ to the gym like you normally do, and you just don’t seem okay right now. Which is fucked up because you’re like, amazing and shit. And it’s bullshit that I’m still at Seijoh while you’re here getting your school shit done and I have to be basically a whole fuckin’ hour away but. I thought that maybe if you had something from me it all would suck just a little less or some shit.”

Iwaizumi looks incredibly touched and brings Kyoutani in for one of his trademark hugs. “I love you. So much.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Kyoutani replies quietly. “I just. I want for you to be happy..”

“I am. As long as I have you I am.”

“That’s fucking gay.”

“I think I’ll be even more gay and just cuddle with my boyfriend,” Iwaizumi teases.

“Still gay.”

“Yeah, but it works for me,” Iwaizumi shrugs as he bends down to pick Kyoutani up.

“Oi! Put me down fucker!”

“I’ll think about it.”

“This is abuse!”

“Nope. It’s affection,” Iwaizumi corrects, gently tossing Kyoutani into his bed. Which for a second sounded like that was a really bad idea since the bed made a bad sound, but with the bed still standing, it seems like they didn’t fuck up this time.

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow. “You’re trying to kill me now. Fuckin’ great.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head and just gets in bed with Kyoutani. “I only wanna kill you with affection.”

“Like I said, fucking gay.”


End file.
